


Just Relax

by onyxfyrefly



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2018 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Gentle Sex, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Massage, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxfyrefly/pseuds/onyxfyrefly
Summary: “Anthony, you’re supposed to be relaxing.”“I am relaxed. You on the other hand seem to be a bit…tense.”





	Just Relax

**Author's Note:**

> The smut has returned! Here's another one for the MCU Kink Bingo. I should be trying to get bingo but this one wouldn't let it go.
> 
> As always comments & kudos = more content from Onyx

Loki was not a nice man. There was nothing soft or gentle about him. His words were sharp with edges dripping acid, his actions calculated and precise. He enjoyed watching others flinch and jump when they realized he was present. Of course there was one exception to this rule: Anthony.

At first their relationship, if one could call it that, was explosive. Sharp words mixed with rough sex which left them gasping for air and, more than once, needing minor medical attention. Over time things began to change. The sex was just as explosive but a budding friendship began to grow between them. Anthony was brilliant and was fascinated with Loki’s magic and centuries of experience. Eventually Loki’s words lost their bite when Anthony was near and he found himself looking out for the engineer during battles.

Today’s battle was relatively minor and only left behind a few bumps and bruises. Loki had offered to heal the wounds but Anthony waved away his concern and retrieved a bottle of scotch rom behind the bar. 

Loki glanced towards the window where the shadows were beginning to lengthen and an idea began to form. Anthony had been running himself ragged and deserved a break. Even though Loki shield away from physical affection he had always been an extremely attentive lover, always anticipating the needs of his partner. What Anthony needed right now was to relax. 

Tony jumped when a hand gently plucked his StarkPad from his fingers. He blinked up at the mage in surprise. “Something I can help you with, Rudolph?”

“Come with me.”

Intrigued Tony took the offered hand and allowed the god to pull him to his feet. Loki was quiet as he led the engineer into the bedroom and Tony’s eyebrow rose when he heard the sound of water running. “What’s going on?”

“Since you would not allow me to heal your wounds, this is the next option I can offer.” Tony gave the mage an amused smile but, for once, decided to stay quiet. Carefully Loki pulled Tony’s shirt over his head and brushed a kiss against his neck. Deft fingers made short work of his jeans and the sorcerer shoved both his jeans and boxers to the floor. With a wave of his hand his own garments disappeared in a wash of light and he led Tony into the steam-filled bathroom. 

Despite their state of undress Loki was careful not to let things become too heated. His touches did not linger as he efficiently scrubbed Tony from head to toe, removing the sweat and grime of the earlier battle. Carefully he tiled the dark head back to wash the soap from Tony’s hair careful not to allow any water to splash in his face. Tony held onto Loki’s waist, intrigued and amused by this turn of events. Part of him wanted to shove the mage against the wall and kiss him senseless but the other part of him wanted to wait and see what Loki had planned. 

Loki dried Tony with quick, efficient movements and led him into the bedroom. To Tony’s surprise the lights had been dimmed and the bed was made. Before he could open his mouth the mage placed a finger to his lips. “Quiet, pet. Go and lay on your stomach with a pillow beneath your hips, I will join you in a moment.

Pleased with this turn of events Tony moved to comply. His body was sore from today’s battle and between the scotch and the shower he would have been more than happy to go to sleep. Loki’s uncharacteristic behavior had piqued his interest and he wanted to see where things were going. Loki was anything but dull and even though his actions had been bordering on gentle it was easy to see how he was holding himself back.

The bed dipped with Loki’s added weight and Tony made a contented noise as the mage straddled his thighs. A groan left his lips as Loki’s hands, slick with oil, suddenly found the sore muscles of his shoulders. Long fingers dug in, moving slowly as the mage worked the tension from his back. Loki took his time not leaving any area until he was sure that the knots had eased and the muscles were relaxed.

“Where did this come from?” asked Tony, his voice muffled by the thick bedding.

“Perhaps it’s a scheme to get you to stay in one place for any amount of time.”

Tony chuckled and closed his eyes as the mage’s fingers dug into the tense muscles on his neck. “If you do this every time I have a feeling my productivity level is going to plummet.”

An amused huff rustled Tony’s hair as Loki worked his fingers in small circles on the engineer’s neck. “Noted. Now hush.” Surprisingly Tony acquiesced and sucked in a sharp breath when Loki found a particularly stubborn knot.

After smoothing his hands along the skin spread out beneath him, Loki covered the smaller body with his own and threaded his fingers with Tony’s. The engineer gently squeezed the long digits and arched his back slightly, grinning when he felt the hard length pressing against his ass. 

“Anthony, you’re supposed to be relaxing.”

“I am relaxed. You on the other hand seem to be a bit…tense.”

Lips pressed to a point behind his ear as Loki raised himself back up. “Tense isn’t the word I would use.” He poured more oil into his hand and allowed it to warm while moving from the bed. He gently hushed Tony and smirked at the sound that poured from the full lips when he pressed his thumb to the center of the genius’ foot. 

He was careful to use enough pressure that his actions would not tickle as he eased the soreness that lingered beneath the skin. Carefully he massaged the base of each toe and rotated the ankle to soothe any strain that may have occurred. He repeated the process on the other foot and watched as Tony all but melted into the bed.

Slowly he massaged the tight calf muscle, urging Tony to relax before moving upwards. He felt the slight inhalation of breath when his fingers dug into the thick muscle of Tony’s thigh. The engineer spread his legs slightly to give Loki more room but the mage kept his touches as efficient and as chaste as possible. Loki worked his way up the other leg, pretending to ignore the way that Tony’s hips rocked downwards.

Loki straddled Tony’s thighs once more and slicked his hands. A shuddering breath left his lips when Loki’s hands gently squeezed the cheeks of his ass. Tony hadn’t noticed how much stress he was holding in this particular region of his anatomy and it felt as though his back and legs were turning to jelly as Loki continued his ministrations. 

The mage watched Tony’s reactions carefully as he gently slipped a single finger between his cheeks to tease at his hole. He did not press in at first, he simply made gentle circles around the puckered entrance until he felt the tight muscle relax. His massage had apparently eased all of Tony’s muscles as it was a surprisingly short time before he was able to slide a slick finger in to the second knuckle. With one hand rubbing soothing circles on Tony’s shoulder he slowly began to thrust, careful to ignore the swollen glad that was begging for attention.

“Relax, Anthony.”

“You try and relax when someone…ah…does that.”

A laugh fell from Loki’s lips as he carefully eased another finger into Tony’s body. This time he did allow his fingers to find Tony’s prostate and held the engineer steady with a firm grip on his shoulder as the compact body began to arch and rock into the touch. “Breathe slowly, Anthony. Trust me, the sensations will be even more intense if you relax and just allow the feelings to flow through you.”

“You sound like a washed up yoga instructor,” grumbled the shorter man but he did as Loki instructed. Tony had never understood the point of slow movements and deep breaths during sex unless you were trying to drive someone mad. However once he relaxed the sensations seemed to be stronger and he fought to ease the grip of his fingers on the sheets.

“That’s three, do you feel them?” Tony bit his lip to restrain a whimper. The room was relatively quiet and it was easy to hear the slick sound of Loki’s hand moving over his hard cock.

“That’s rather distracting.” Tony arched his back and felt the pleasure shimmer through his veins. 

“Hmm?” Loki twisted his fingers and watched as the sensation rolled through Tony’s body. “The sound of me stroking my cock? Getting ready to take you?” He pulled his fingers free and moved to straddle Tony’s ass. The engineer started to rock up onto his knees but Loki pressed him back down. He spread the full cheeks and pressed the head of his cock against the loosened entrance. “Press your hips back, pet.”

Tony did as requested and sucked in a breath as Loki breached him. Even though his body was relaxed it felt as though Loki was splitting him apart, every bump and ridge sending fire through his veins. “Fuck, did you get bigger or something?”

The mage didn’t speak, his hands tightened almost painfully on Tony’s hips as his head fell forward. He let out a slow breath as his hips came to rest against the genius’ ass. “It’s due to the state of your relaxation, everything is going to feel more intense.” Tony attempted to roll his hips back but Loki held him in place. “Just relax, my pet, let me do the work.”

Loki pulled his hips back and slowly rolled them forward, gently easing into a rhythm that would hold them both on the edge for some time. He squeezed Tony’s hips and ran his hands along his ribs feeling the muscles shift below his hands. Lowering his head he kissed and nipped along the expanse of Tony’s neck smiling against the warm skin when Tony lolled his head to the side to encourage the touch.

To Loki’s surprise Tony groped backwards until he could take Loki’s hand in his own. The mage let out a breath which Tony felt spill across his skin. There was a contrast between the deep tanned skin of the engineer and the fair complexion of the mage and Tony watched as Loki’s hand rhythmically clenched with each of his thrusts.

Loki’s rhythm was steady but as the moments ticked by his thrusts turned harder until the room was filled with the sound of skin slapping skin. Tony felt the heat begin to pool beneath the surface and buried his face in the sheets to hide the sounds he couldn’t stop from slipping past his lips. Without losing his rhythm Loki pushed himself onto his knees and gripped Tony’s hips once more. He must have found the perfect angle because the engineer suddenly jerked and groped for Loki’s hip to hold the mage in place.

Tony’s cock was aching and the steady grinding into the pillow beneath his hips was not enough. He hated begging and everything felt too good to stop but if he didn’t get some stimulation he was going to explode. “Lokes, touch me…please.”

“I am touching you.”

If Tony could have figured out how to punch Loki in that moment he would have. “You know what I meant.”

Loki ran a hand smoothly down Tony’s spine. “My poor pet, I’ve been neglecting you.” He manhandled Tony upwards until the inventor could grip the headboard. Leaning close he wrapped one arm around Tony’s chest and let his free hand linger near the straining erection. “Better?”

“Please, Loki.”

There was nothing Loki loved more than to hear Tony beg. “You’re being so good for me, Anthony.” His fingers slowly wrapped around the aching length, his thumb spreading the pearling fluid at the tip. Tightening his grip slightly he began to stroke in counterpoint with his thrusts. Tony groaned and his head fell forward, fingers flexing on the wood of the headboard. 

Tony was already in a state of bliss, caught between the trickster’s thick cock spearing him open and those talented fingers working him over, when Loki upped the ante: he began to talk. Nuzzling along the engineer’s prickly jaw Loki began murmuring compliments and bits of encouragement whenever he could find his breath. He added a twist of his wrist whenever he reached the head of Tony’s cock and it was all becoming too much.

“Harder.”

The word was gasped and it was obvious that Loki was nearing the edge because he didn’t tease or attempt to draw things out. A cry left Tony’s lips on the next thrust and it was all he could do to hold on as Loki moved deep within his body. 

Reaching forward Loki gripped the headboard and altered the angle of his thrusts. It took all of Tony’s restraint to keep from screaming as the new position caused the sorcerer’s cock to hit his prostate with brutal efficiency. He clenched down and worked his hips back, desperate for release.

To Tony’s surprise Loki came first, his hand releasing Tony’s cock to grip his hip almost painfully. There would be bruises the next day but neither one truly minded. He let out a shuddering cry as his cock pulsed, coating Tony’s insides with his release.

As soon as he could move he began to thrust once more, driving his release deeper within Tony’s body as his hand returned to the engineer’s cock. It didn’t take long before fire was racing through Tony’s veins and the shorter man arched, nearly hitting Loki with the crown of his head, as he came hard. The sensation was so intense that his hands cramped where they clung to the headboard as he painted the dark wood with streaks of white. He sagged in Loki’s embrace once the sensation had passed, his body refusing to hold him up any longer.

Tony felt himself being moved and the familiar wash of magic against his skin. A blanket was pulled over him and he forced his heavy eyes open. Loki was sitting on the edge of the bed and Tony reached forward to grasp his wrist. “Stay?”

A dark eyebrow rose. Loki rarely spent the night and if he did he was always gone by morning. “Are you sure?”

Tony nodded and watched as Loki slid beneath the covers. Tentatively he pulled the smaller man into his arms and Tony eagerly moved into the embrace. JARVIS helpfully lowered the lights and the two lovers drifted off, each one wondering about the new direction their relationship had taken.


End file.
